


Moon River and Me

by Spalding3086



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Supercorp kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spalding3086/pseuds/Spalding3086
Summary: Another alien battle, a messy house, and two superpowered toddlers. Just some overworked amazing individuals doing their thing. What more can the Luthor-Danvers family ask for?





	Moon River and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic so please be gentle. Also shout out to my betas welltodouseless and C.W. They helped me so much. Thanks to them my story actually has good punctuation. 
> 
> Song is "Moon River" from The Flash episode 3x17 that Kara sings. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFsEJT9c0LE

        Kara was exhausted, to say the least. She had asked Maggie to come and watch the kids when Supergirl got called in by the DEO mid-day and now Kara had finally made it home after fighting what felt like the biggest alien ever. She looked around the messy apartment and knew that Maggie had done her best. Maggie was her sister-in-law/babysitter and not her maid after all.  
  
        “Thanks again for coming over,” Kara said taking Liam from Maggie’s arms.  
        “Oh, no problem. I love watching them. Especially that one.” Maggie pointed to Lorelei where she was coloring at the table.  
        Lorelei looked up and grinned. She had Kara’s smile but Lena’s raven hair and green eyes. “Aunt Maggie is so awesome, Mom. She taught me how to handcuff someone!” The five-year-old said excitedly. Liam blew spit bubbles from Kara’s arms.  
        Maggie looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what she’s talking about.” She said to Kara then looked down at the raven-haired little girl with an eyebrow raised. “That was supposed to be our secret,” she whispered.  
        “It’s okay. Mom loves secrets.” Lorelei whispered back in a not so quiet way.  
        Kara and Maggie laughed. “Yes she does, kiddo,” Maggie said. “Well, I better go. Has Alex left the office yet?”  
        “She was finishing up paperwork when I left so she should be about done now,” Kara replied.  
        Maggie’s phone began ringing. Alex’s picture appeared on the screen. “Ah, speak of the devil.”  
        “Mom, who is the devil?” Lorelei piped up. Kara and Maggie’s eyes went wide.  
        “No-one, honey. She’s messing around,” Kara responded. Lorelei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, looking just like Lena when she didn’t believe Kara.  
        “Yep, that’s my cue to leave,” Maggie retorted. “I’ll catch you later little Danvers and two tiny Luthor-Danvers.”  
        Kara took Liam’s hand and waved good-bye to Maggie as Lorelei waved from her table.  
  
        The door shut behind Maggie and Kara sighed looking around the house. She knew she needed to pick up, but couldn’t find the energy at the moment. She decided instead to sit on the couch with Liam and put on a movie. Incredibles 2 had just come out and was the only movie that would keep Liam’s attention for a good amount of time. The three of them sat and watched as Jack-Jack got his powers. As Kara watched she couldn’t help but feel like her life was imitating art. Here she was tackling two kids with developing powers while her spouse was off conquering the world or the boardroom. At least she only had two kids at the moment. She wasn’t sure if she could handle three. Jack-Jack had just used his laser vision to put a hole through the wall and Liam was gurgling aggressively at the screen.  
  
        “Hey there tough guy, don’t get any ideas,” Kara told the toddling blonde. He had his teething ring in his mouth and kept right on growling at the movie. “Maybe that’s enough for today. It’s almost bedtime anyway and you sir, are probably getting hungry.” She looked down at him and turned off the movie. He looked up at her and his lip started to quiver as tears welled up in his bright blue eyes. “I know buddy, but it’s bedtime and we both know you’re tired. Let’s go get your bottle. How does that sound?” He sniffled a little bit but didn’t cry. “Lori, why don’t you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I’ll come tuck you in as soon as I get his bottle ready.”  
        “Okay, Mom,” Lorelei said sounding a little sad she had to stop coloring her masterpiece as she put it. Lorelei super sped to her room.  
        “Hey, no super speed in the house!” Kara exclaimed.  
  
        Kara sighed and went into the kitchen to get a bottle. Her phone chimed. “Looks like Mommy is gonna be a little late. Investors are meany heads.” She told Liam who frowned his tiny forehead. She sat him in his high chair and sped around the house using her super speed to pick up most of the items before the bottle was warm. Liam laughed and squealed watching her. “There, that looks much better. Now let’s go tuck sister in and then you, sir, need to go to bed.” Liam pouted. “Oh no you don’t. You can’t use my own pout against me. It’s not fair.” Kara grabbed his bottle and picked him up.  
  
        Kara walked into Lorelei and Liam’s shared bedroom. They had plenty of room but Lori said she liked being near Liam. Both Kara and Lena knew that would change so, for now, they left them together. Lorelei was in bed with a book. Kara smiled at the carbon copy of her wife. “Looks like Mommy won’t be here to tuck you in tonight honey. She got caught up at work. Did you brush your teeth?”  
        “Yep!”  
        “You’ve obviously got your jammies on.”  
        “Yep!” Lorelei answered pushing her glasses up with her finger.  
        “Alright, let’s put the book away for now and-” Kara reached for Lorelei’s glasses. “Let me have these too so we don’t break them.” Kara folded the glasses gently and set them down on her daughter's nightstand. Liam started to fuss. His bottle was empty and he was getting cranky. Kara took the bottle and shoved it in her pants pocket. She maneuvered him onto her shoulder and burped him, but he was still upset. She reached in his crib and found his pacifier. She walked back over to a chair next to Lorelei’s bed.  
        “Why don’t you sing to him, Mom? That always calms him down. And I like it when you sing too. It’s so pretty.” Lorelei said shyly playing with her fingers. A trait she had picked up from Kara.  
        The blonde smiled. “What do you think I should sing?”  
        “Oh...oh...um,” her daughter stammered trying to get her words to form as fast as her brain was producing them. “That one Uncle Barry is always talking about, the moon song.”  
        “Moon River?” Kara asked as Liam started to cry loudly.  
        “Yeah, that one,” Lori said with a yawn and snuggled down further into the covers.  
        “Okay, here it goes. Hope this works.” Kara cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
  
_Moon river wider than a mile_  
_I’m crossing you in style someday_  
_Oh dream maker_  
_You heart breaker_  
_Wherever you’re going I’m going your way_  
  
        Liam had calmed down and was no longer crying and Lorelei was already out. She stood up with Liam and pulled the covers up on Lorelei.  
  
_Two drifters off to see the world_  
_There’s such a lot of world to see_  
_We’re after the same rainbow’s end_  
  
        Liam was drifting off now and she swayed with him as she took him over to his crib to lay him down.  
  
_Waiting round the bend_  
_My huckleberry friend_  
_Moon river and me_  
  
        She laid Liam down and he was sound asleep. She turned on the baby monitor for Lena’s sake. Kara didn’t need it, but it made Lena feel better. She looked at the two of them sleeping soundly and smiled as she closed the door to their room quietly.  
  
        She had heard Lena get home a bit ago, so she wasn’t surprised when two hands snaked around her middle and hugged her from behind.  
        “Hey,” Kara whispered.  
        “Hi,” Lena responded in kind. “I didn’t want to disturb that. I love seeing you with them like that. It makes my heart happy.”  
Kara turned around so she could see her wife. Lena looked up at her. “How was work? I thought you were going to be late.”  
        “I was until Sam told me to go home and she would finish it up.” Lena leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss Kara. Kara reached up and caressed Lena’s cheek. Lena pulled away just enough to speak. “Um...Kara is that a bottle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
        Kara smiled against Lena’s lips. “Can it be both?” she smirked. Lena just kissed her again. Kara started to back her wife up so she could pin her against the opposite wall of the hallway until Lena stepped on something. She hissed in pain and would’ve fallen, but Kara caught her. They looked down at a single Lego brick on the floor. “Sorry I tried to clean up but I guess I missed one,” Kara explained.  
        Lena just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “It’s okay, but can you carry me to bed and tuck me in too?” Lena asked.  
        “Yes. Do I have to sing to you to get you to fall asleep as well?” She asked Lena. Kara bent down and picked her up bridal style.  
        “You don’t have to but I will never turn down getting to hear you sing,” Lena told her.  
        “Hmmm,” Kara thought as she carried her wife across the apartment to their bedroom.  
  
_When your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_  
  
        “You are such a charmer,” Lena told her as they reached the bedroom  
        “Finally worked on you didn’t it?” Kara said as she set Lena down but kept her arms wrapped around the raven-haired beauty in front of her.  
        “Yes, it did. I love you, Kara.”  
        “I love you too, Lena. Thank you for everything. All of this, those two in there, the three of you mean the world to me. I never thought I would have a family like this again after what happened.” Kara kissed her again trying to put all the emotions she was feeling into it.  
  
        They got ready for bed and climbed in. Kara turned to Lena.  
        “What is it?” Lena asked afraid something was wrong.  
        “Can you hold me tonight?” Kara’s voice was so timid that Lena barely heard her. Lena’s heart ached for her.  
        “Of course, darling. Come here.” Kara rolled back and Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled Kara’s back against her chest. She kissed her shoulder. “I’ve got you. Good night, love.” She whispered.  
        “Good night, Lee,” Kara mumbled back already starting to doze off.


End file.
